Rush Rewritten
by LeavingMyFingerprints
Summary: A rewrite of my old story, Rush. Katie is going through her senior year at high school and she wants it to be the best year yet, Though it might just be her most dramatic year yet... Katie/Noah read and review no update until more reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**OMG LOOK MEGANS REWRITING RUSH -GASP- Hahah yep. Back and (I hope) Better than ever. Please enjoy.**

**0xo0xo**

It was an average morning in Toronto, Canada. Katie was getting ready for the first day of senior year at High School. And she wanted to make the best of it.

Katie had just stepped out of the shower when she suddenly heard her phone ring. Wrapping a towel around herself she picked up the sparkly pink iPhone.

"Hello?" asked Katie, as she walked into her bedroom.

"Hi Katie!" Sadie said excitedly.

"Oh, hi Sadie." Katie replied to her as she opened her closet and began looking for something to wear. "_What should I pick out? I gotta look cute but nothing too flashy or my mom would freak out."_ Katie thought to herself as she picked out a simple hot pink dress and a jean jacket.

"How's it going?" Sadie asked.

"Eh, Just getting ready for school. How about you?" replied Katie as she put the call on speaker and got dressed.

"Same, Have you seen Justin recently? He is soooo hot!"

"Justin?" Katie asked as she finished getting dressed and picked up the iPhone again. "I mean hes ok but I'm not totally in love with him! Not anymore anyways.." said Katie as she trailed off thinking about how she and Sadie used to fight over him. "Plus, I think he likes someone else."

"Oh." said Sadie disappointed. "Okay well I gotta go now, Mom wants me to get there early for some reason."

"Aw." Katie sighed, "Okay then, See you at school BFFL!" she chirped.

"See you there!" She hung up and Katie went to fix up her hair and make up and of course get her shoes on.

_"It sure is weird that Sadie STILL likes Justin." _Katie thought as she applied some black eyeliner._ "Gosh, Even I'm over him! All he did was use us anyways."_

Finally, she finished up her make up and her hair, grabbed her bookbag, and went downstairs.

"Hey mom" Katie smiled as she went into the kitchen and grabbed a apple from the fruit basket.

"Hey sweetheart, Are you ready for school?" Her mother, Grace, asked Katie sweetly as she sipped her coffee.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Katie said, taking a bite out of her apple.

"All right." She sighed, sipping the last of her coffee and putting the mug in the sink.

"Are you alright mom?" Katie asked concerned.

"Yes, dear. Its just that you're all grown up now!" Grace replied, hugging Katie tightly and wiping a tear from her eye.

"Aww mom, I'm only 17!" laughed Katie as she tossed her apple into the bin and put her book bag around her shoulders.

"I guess your right, Let's go now." Grace smiled bitterly as they both exited the house.

0xo0ox0

**YAYYY! I'm so excited to finally be back in fiction! I LOVE LOVE LOVE this so far. And I hope you love it as well :D I know there isn't much detail, and I use "- said and - replied" too much but Its better than the last one, right? ehem..**

**"Tornto"**

**Awesome, Well feel free to review, fave, and give constructive criticism. No flames though because I haven't done this in a while D: Thanks for reading lovelies!**

**- LeavingMyFingerprints**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please note, It took a hell of a effort to get this done. I got sick and distraction after distraction and last night was the Grammys and *sniffle* Katheryn lost AGAIN to Adele and god damn it its hard. I was feeling this, but as of now very uninspired.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any of the characters but I might just own Grace :p**

**For the heck of it.. Pairings included are Lindsay/Tyler, Beth/Brady, A little hint of Cody/Sierra (:D), and maybe one sided Justin/Sadie. Damn I cannot stop with the Justin/Sadie!**

**(authors note written after Grammys btw)**

**0xo0o0o**

**(Katie's POV)**

Me and mom got in the car as she started up the engine and I turned to look out the window. She turned on some random talk show radio station and I thought about my future.

"_I wonder what I'll be. Maybe I'll be a fashion designer or something, that'd be nice. Or me and Sadie could try to be famous and have a talk show! But what would we talk about..? Nah, I'll get famous by being a fashion designer. Yeah that'd work."_

_"I wonder when was the last time I had a boyfriend. There was that one guy named Connor. But I think he moved. When was that? Sophomore year maybe? Gosh even I don't know."_

"Katie, We're here." My mom said, snapping me out of my thoughts. Apparently I was thinking longer than expected cause we were already at the school. There were some people outside but no sign of Sadie.

_"She must be outside." _I thought to myself as I grabbed my bookbag and put it over my shoulder, stepping out of the car and waving goodbye to mom. I briefly watched her drive away before going in.

Crap, The hall was almost full with teens. I kept on looking for Sadie, spotting a tall guy with a green mohawk and teal eyes, Duncan Pane I think, talking to a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes and a cowboy hat, (Geoff Dunning, his best friend/Partner in crime.) I slowly made my way to me and Sadie's locker, since we had ours next to each other and to my relief, Sadie was there talking to Lindsay and Beth.

"Hi Sadie, Hi Lindsay, Hey Beth." I smiled to them as I went to my locker and began to unlock it. Sadie stopped talking and gasped as soon as she heard my voice. "OMG Katie your here!" She squealed turning around and pulling me in a tight hug. "Guys you remember my BFFL Katie right?" She asked them.

"Yeah, I remember you." the shorter girl, Beth smiled.

"Omigosh of course I remember you Karina!" said Lindsay as I blinked at her not getting my name right. I brushed it off though cause the bell rang. Everyone started going to their respected class and as I quickly put my school books away except for my English one.

"See you guys at lunch." I said before running off to class.

I got there and sat down at a desk, sitting next to a boy with kinda long, (but not super long like Alejandro's or something) black hair with onyx eyes. He appeared to be really concentrated on reading, so I didn't bother him. I briefly pulled out my iPhone and checked my Facebook, (like one or two new messages, yawn.) When he noticed me.

"Facebook, huh." He said in a dull tone.

"U-u-uhm yeah, D-do you...use it?" I stuttered, blushing, while he just rolled his eyes and focused his attention back on his book.

"Crap." I muttered to myself as I put the iPhone back in my jacket pocket. I really screwed up there, I mean, 'Do you use it?' Really? Ugh. After that "introduction" the teacher came in.

She was quite tall and thin, Her blonde hair was cut a little bit below her chin, and she wore glasses. She looked like she was in her mid 40s, and had pale blue eyes.

"Hello, everyone." She said as she walked over to the chalkboard and wrote down her name in cursive. "My name is Mrs. Evans, And I will be your English teacher this year. Now lets begin."

**0xo0ox0**

(_At Lunch)_

Two periods later, Me and Sadie were sitting alone at a table (Lindsay and Beth were somewhere else, probably with Tyler and Brady.) in the cafeteria. She was telling me how Justin talked to her in class or whatever. Wasn't listening though because I was thinking about that incident earlier.

"Katie, what's wrong? You aren't saying anything!" She complained nudging me.

"Oh, Sorry Sadie. I'm just...thinking." I replied, looking up at her.

"About who?" Sadie asked, looking confused.

"I honestly don't know, He's in my English class and today he talked to me."

"Ooo! Is he cute? And what did he say!"

"Well I guess he is.. And he didn't approve of me using my iPhone before the teacher came in. He kinda sounded...mean." I sighed sadly.

"Ohh, Is that him?" She asked pointing to a short boy with kinda lo- ok it was probably him. talking to Cody Anderson and Sierra Grey. "Thats Noah, He can be sarcastic sometimes."

"Yeah... So is he friends with Cody?" I asked, staring at Noah.

"Well... kinda. Anyways Katie I gotta go, see ya later!" Sadie replied, getting up and waving goodbye before leaving the cafeteria.

And thats when Noah turned around and saw me...

**0xo0o0o**

**OOOO CLIFTHANGER! I am so so so so so so so so sorry it took me this long to post the chapter, really guys I'm sorry. Through out writing I felt positive, then ashamed, then positive, then ashamed... Right now I feel both. Ashamed cause I feel like the writing is poor. and positive cause YAYAYAYAYAAYAYAY I can finally publish this! Chapter 3 will come as soon as possible though!**

**Also, If anything in here related to how the high school is seems odd, I'm sorry, I'm homeschooled and have never gotten a proper experience of what high school would be like.**

**Thank you so much for reading, and leave a review, Btw I'm probably gonna put Sadie's sister Cindy in here at one point, and of course GET THE NOTIE ON ITS WAY.**

**Did I write Noah good? If not sorry again.**

**-Megan.**


End file.
